


Hard To Find

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: Something About Angst [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Crying, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Smut, Songfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Its Robert's Birthday!! Of course.. Cody being Cody, he has a few surprises for Robert. But things dont turn out as Cody planned and when it comes down to it.. Robert has a surprise of his own.
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: Something About Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681099
Kudos: 10





	Hard To Find

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I doubt I got Robert on point in most areas.. But stick with me please. I am trying. 
> 
> I decided to use two songs in this fic.. Ones that show the side of the relationship from both Cody's and Robert's POV. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Cody's POV: Skillet - Awake and Alive.
> 
> Robert's POV Song: Skillet - Hard To Find

It was so hard to find. So hard to find someone to love again. After Alex, I found it difficult to give anyone a chance. I was heartbroken for many years after her death, making it hard to deal with life. But I pushed on, I pushed on for our little girl. The little bundle of joy that was brought into the world, And oh does she remind me so much of Alex. She was the reason that I continued to live. She was the reason that I pushed myself to get better, to learn how to love again, And she was the reason that I met the love of my life once more. 

If she hadn't kicked me out of our small house in the Cul-de-Sac, I wouldn't have met the man that has kept me happy, That has made loving someone again so worth it. Robert Small, A Gruff, Closed Off, amd mysterious man that I quickly fell head over heels for.

Things were complicated at first, The relationship was broken off for a year so he could work on himself. Something he wanted and needed to do, but not just for me, But for him and his Daughter. They always have had a rocky relationship, but it is getting better and I can see how happy it makes Robert that their Relationship is improving.

Of course, We had our bumps and stumps, But each Relationship does and we pushed through them. Through them all no matter how much it hurt to do so, No matter how many times we had to be away from each other. It hurt us, But we did not break, We did not give up on each other and we never ever meant what we said in those painful moments.. 

Which leads us to today. It was a special day. Or it was gonna be. It was Roberts birthday, and I know he hates the reminder that he is one year older? But I always enjoyed the thought of celebrating it with him. Even if it is a simple, normal day. Unlike his previous birthdays, This was different, What Robert doesn't know is that I have a few surprises for him. A few I'm sure he is gonna like.

I have to be sneaky though. Despite his sleeping patterns, he is used to my body resting against his in the morning. Use to my warmth against him, So as I wake up, Our Limbs tangled together, I smile warmly. Every night we ended up like this and I loved it, Well most times anyways. Today, It was one of those days that _it was gonna be a challenge,_ He had me in one of his death grips. We were facing each other? He had his right arm wrapped around my chest, his legs tangled together in mine that lock the two sets of legs together and my one hand is laced in his. _Oh this was gonna be fun._

It took a lot of skill, And I nearly woke him up on two separate occasions, It seems on the third I did in fact do just that. Opps.

“Stop moving,” Robert groans after my third attempt to get out of his grip.

“I need to pee. Go back to bed,” I say to him. Once he releases me, I get up and look down at him, Our eyes meet and I can see the annoyance in his eyes from being woken up. He frowns up at me and I raise a playful eyebrow.

“Why the long face, Bobert?.”

I tease

“Don't call me that.” 

“Bobert, Bobert, Bobert,” I taunt, laughing when he throws a pillow at me, and I duck out of the way heading for the bathroom. The cold blast that hits me in the smaller room causes me to shiver, and I quickly do my business, relieved before I jump into the shower. The hot water on my back feels nice, and I sigh when it starts to slowly unravel the knots in my back from last nights...Activities. When I was done, I stepped out of the shower and dry off, grabbing a pair of underwear and stepping out of the room.

Just like I thought, Robert was back asleep when I exited the master bathroom, and I couldn't help but smile at his sleeping form. He seemed so peaceful just laying there, The years of stress and pain melting off of him, It was a good look on him and I found that it was one of my favorites. 

In the Kitchen, I pulled out the Cake I baked last night from the Fridge, and set it on the Island so I could decorate it. From the bag Robert didn't know I packed, I pulled out a couple cans of Chocolate Frosting, a Tube of White frosting, some sprinkles and a bunch of Candles. I know how much he hates the reminder that he's a year older, so I don't go overboard with it, I just want to show him that being a year older isn't a bad thing and to help him enjoy a Birthday for once. From what he's told me, He's never enjoyed his Birthdays in the past, and I was determined to change that. 

Before I start my decorating, I pull out my Phone and set it on the Counter, starting a song that I long ago associated with our Relationship. While I decorate the Cake, I find myself singing along with it.

_“When all you've got are broken dreams. Just need a second chance? And everything you want to be Gets taken from your hands”_

While I sing I get to work, humming the lyrics, Remembering the memories the song brought on and smile at them. Remembering all the good and bad times we had, All the struggles, and the hard times that were brought on from our everlasting love for each other.

_“We hold on to each other. All we have is all we need, 'Cause one way or another We always make it, you and me.”_

As I sing, I start to sway my hips to the song, getting into it and finding myself on more than one occasion making a small mistake, which I quickly fix laughing quietly to myself. 

We endured through the hard times so many times, So much that we now know when something is bugging the other. That something has upset our significant other, We could read each other so well, Read the emotions that we so tried to savior for each other.

_“I was lost and I was gone. I was almost dead inside. You and me against the world. It's a beautiful night, It's good to be alive.”_

What I do not notice while I sing, and dance is that Robert had not gone back to sleep, and had just prevented to. I did not notice the creak of the stairs, or his heavy footsteps as he was coming down the stairs, nor him freezing mid step when he heard my voice. 

_“Driving down this highway. Soaking up the sun, Got miles to go before we get home, And the journey's just begun.”_

Ever since he learned about my talent (Thanks Amanda), I rarely sang or played around him. I knew he loves it, But my Anxiety always got the best of me, and it was in these moments that he would always catch me, Catch me doing something he loved seeing me do. 

He said he always loved the sound of my singing voice, Even when he first heard it. It brought him a lot of joy, And yet, I never could build up the Courage to just play or sing for him.

As I continue to sing, he defrosts and slowly descends the stairs his movements almost silent just so he didn't disturb my performance, and he takes a seat out of my direct eyesight, watching me carefully. Even when he sat down, I didn't notice his presence and continued my singing. I didn't notice the way his eyes sparkled with excitement, and the way that his face was astounded by my voice, I didn't notice the way he drummed his fingers along with my signing on the Island, And I most definitely didn't see the way his body was swaying to my voice.

_“We hold on to each other. You are everything I need, You feel like forever. You're a second chance for me.”_

I begin laughing sweetly at the words, my handy work almost done. It definitely was one of my better cakes that I've made, but while I do appreciate it, I find it's lacking something, one that screams Robert. As I think of what is missing, As I went to continue my performance, my eyes flickered upwards, and I froze. My voice caught itself in my throat, and I made a strangling sound in my throat. I didn't expect Robert to be up for sometime.

Robert smiled a rare, genuine smile, He gestured at me vaguely,“You don't have to stop on my account."

“H-How long have you been sitting there?,” I squeak, turning my face away, my face flushing with embarrassment.

I heard the sound of Robert getting off his chair, and before I knew it, his arms wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me back against him, his lips pressing lightly against my neck, “It doesn't matter.” 

I press back against him, and lace our fingers together, squeezing them as he kissed the back of my neck several more times. Whenever he showed affection I always found myself melting into it, Enjoying these special moments with him. I turn myself around then and wrap my arms around his neck, smiling at him, He smiles in return and leans down to brush his lips against my own several times, giggling at the soft moan his actions earn him, “I gotta admit, That was pretty hot.”

I roll my eyes at him and laugh, smiling up at him. My hands disappear behind my back and he gives me this suspicious look, Almost as if he can see what I'm doing. “What the hell have you been up to down here?.” 

I smile weakly at him and prepare myself, Knowing full well that he's gonna protest to me even bringing it up. “Happy birthday baby.”

It was clear by the way that Roberts eyes flashed with confusion that he didn't know it was his birthday today. He frowned down at me, the realization that he had lost track of time dawned on him, and that it is indeed his Birthday today. He groans loudly and leans himself against the counter, “I thought I told you to not do anything for my birthday?" He asks grumpily. 

“You did, And I chose to ignore it. I didn't do anything that dramatic, I promise, I made you a cake, Got you a few gifts and I'm leaving it up to you to pick what we do today.” I explained to him.

Robert is silent as he mauls over what I told him. His eyes flickering behind me and he frowns at the Cake that I have my hands on, It must have come to a surprise that I knew the Cake that he liked so much and the facts that I even made him a Cake. His eyes flicker with fear and uncertainty. God, When was the last time he celebrated his Birthday with someone?. I grip both of his hands in mine, frowning. They were sweaty and clammy, shaking slightly, “Robert..” I say his name, concern lingering in my voice. He looks down at me then, fear and agony in his eyes. 

The pain came as a surprise,I could understand the fear, I got nervous and fearful on my birthday as well, But this pain was something that I did not expect. The fact he is in pain today makes me afraid of what today could hold, When was the last time he had a Happy birthday?.

“Robert, Baby., When was the last time you were happy on your Birthday?” I ask, worry and concern in my eyes.

He looked away from me, prying my hands from his as he moved to the couch and sat down, looking at the floor. I followed behind and sat down beside him, my hands cup his face and I forced him to look at me. There were tears in his eyes, His face was full of torment and remorse. What could cause him to be in so much pain? What did that innocent, yet complex question cause him to think about?. 

“When Marilyn was alive...” He choked out, the pool of tears he was holding in falling down his face. I pull him into my arms, his arms wrapping themselves around my body as he sobs into my chest. Of course, Why was I so stupid? Marilyn was a touchy subject for him and whenever there was anything associated with her, it caused Robert great pain to even think of her, let alone be reminded of a time he was happy with her. I hold him through the pain, his body shaking against mine as he sobs. I press kisses wherever I can reach, rubbing his back while i use my fingers the best I can to trail random patterns on the hand he has a death grip on. 

We just sit here, Enduring through the pain he feels. I do my best to soothe him, goping it's helping him through the pain, Hoping that I didn't just run the special day I had for him, Hoping that he will be alright.

His sobs eventually subside into whimpers, his grip on me weakening. My shirt was covered in his tears, but I didn't care, I wasn't gonna be letting him go and suffer through this alone. I wasn't gonna let him be alone in a time when all he wanted was to be held and comforted, when he had been through enough and he has been alone for far, far too long. I run my hand through his hair, keeping my eyes and ears on him. 

When his whimpers eventually stop, I grow concerned. His body wasn't shaking nearly as bad anymore, but his face was still buried in my chest “Robert?",When he doesn't reply I begin to panic, I don't know why, nor will I understand why I panicked, but the silence wasn't a good sign, not when he was doing so well about being so open about his emotions. Usually after these types of things, he would say something and that was the reason for my panic. 

But Before I can check if he is, in fact still breathing, the man lets out an audible sigh and he starts to snore lightly, his chest rising and falling against my own. I, in turn let out a relieved sigh and rest my head against the arm of the couch. His body looked perfectly, even like this against mine and it was noticeably warm, which I always thought was an added bonus. 

“You'll be alright..”, I managed out softly, My eyelids starting to feel heavy. The last hour has been emotionally draining, and I found myself drifting off to sleep with the man that I loved nestled against my chest. Before I fell asleep, I pressed a kiss to the top of his head and laced our fingers together before sleep claimed my soul. 

____________

I jolt awake with a start, my eyes flickering open. My arms are empty and it's dark outside, indicating its either early morning, or late at night. Robert is nowhere to be seen and I frown, sitting up. There's a breeze flickering through the room, Making me shudder as I scan the room, but all I can see is darkness. I don't see Robert, I don't see signs of Max or Betsy, it doesn't help that I had just woken up, and my eyes were adjusting to the settings still. Everything was like how it was before, The TV off, The Cake left on the table. But Robert was nowhere to be seen. I frown and stand up, moving to the window, His truck was still here. Strange. 

Deciding to check the rest of the house, I quickly searched the main floor and came up empty. Getting worried I fly up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I thank Craig for all the runs that we have been doing in the mornings since I got here. When I make it to the top step, I freeze. There was a faint sound in the background, One I recognized, One I knew all too well. 

I follow the sound to Robert's or I should say, Our Bedroom, where the source of the sound was coming from. Frowning to myself, I open the door and my jaw drops. Sitting on the bed, with the two dogs resting on his lap, is Robert and he's holding a Guitar. Better yet, He's holding the Guitar that I left him here, his hand frozen in mid string. 

At the sounds of the door opening, Robert froze. When he saw who it was though, he smirked and beckoned to me to join him on the bed. 

“Robert, What.. How… When….?," My confusion was clear and he smiled, strumming out the intro to a song.

“Shh Codes, Let me explain..” He tells me, placing a finger over my mouth. “I've seen how much you like to sing and dance. I also remembered the stories you have told me about you and Alex doing this together, So.. I thought I'd take it upon myself to learn, to learn how to do something you enjoy. But please bear with me, I only just started practising a couple months ago. I wanted to surprise you with this.. ” While he's speaking, hes readying the intro, I hear him clear his throat a few times and my eyes goes wide with realization of what hes gonna do.

_"Turned on the TV yesterday? So much pain bleeding through I had to look away, But inside me the picture's just the same. And every time I open up my eyes nothing seems to change, It never seems to change”_

This.. This isn't something that I expected, I did not expect him to learn to play the Guitar.. To sing... To take part in the things that i enjoyed. His voice was Patchy, rough, slightly out of tune and yet it was perfect.. It was Robert as a sound.

_"You give me faith to believe there's a way, To put the past finally behind me, And hope to make it through another night. You give me strength during these dark times when I'm blind, You are my light when faith is hard to find.”_

I close my eyes and listen, my body swaying to the Guitar.. My mind picking apart the lyrics, picking apart what hestrying to say. Saying what he cant with his own words through thesong. This brings tears to my eyes, The emotions he is so clearly showing through song has me shaking with joy.

_“If I fall will you hold on to me, Through it all promise you won't lose me. These days hope is hard to come by, And tonight I don't know how I can't survive.”_

My tears are now falling freely, The things he is willing to do, and learn amazes me. The way he's showing how he feels makes my heart swell and my breathing catch in my throat. This man seizes to amaze me, and I can't imagine loving anyone else but him.

As he signs along, I scoot myself close to him till our shoulders are touching, my hand resting on his hip and I find myself singing the nòn too familiar Lyrics along with him. While the tears did not stop, my voice never wavered in our signing.

_“You give me strength during these dark times when I'm blind, You are my light when faith is hard to find”_

When we finish, I lean my head against his shoulder, and start to laugh, my lighter full of joy, and happiness. I get a scowl for the laughter and I cup his face, the laughter subsiding for now. “Thank you.”

“For what?” He asked, his expression flickering with confusion.

“For showing me this, For showing me how you feel. For showing me that you can show you love me through music. I laugh, my words light and warm as they leave me. I then smile at him, and he smiles back. Our eyes are lock, and I can't stop myself from leaning forward and kissing him. A smile was evident on his lips as he kissed me back. I sigh against his lips, Feeling Cherished, Feeling loved. The things this man does to me with a simple touch is nothing short of amazing. He makes me feel alive, makes me feel like it was worth the wait to find love again, and he is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. 

Everytime he kisses me, It reminds me of the first time we kissed. It reminds me just how much I love this man. It reminds me how lucky I was to find him, And just how glad that he is and will always be _mine_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. I know this isn't perfect. Far from it in fact. But this is the first one of these two I'm posting.. Let me know what you like, Let me know what I should try to improve on and most importantly.. I hope you enjoyed the read!!!


End file.
